Eu sou um garoto
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Hermione relata a respeito de seu filho mais novo, Hugo.


**Eu sou um garoto**

Dizem que todos os homens querem ter um menino.

Observei por muito tempo o comportamento dos homens quando se tornavam pais e era evidente o entusiasmo deles diante do nascimento de um membro do sexo masculino.

O nascimento das meninas era sempre acompanhado com comentários a respeito da beleza da mãe, enquanto o dos meninos costumava vir seguido da expectativa do pai de acompanhá-los nas atividades mais próprias para os meninos.

Quando ingressei na família Weasley, me perguntei se meu marido seria como os outros de sua família – eu já vira Harry, que era casado com a irmã dele, fazendo esse papel frente ao nascimento de seu primeiro filho, James, dizendo que o ensinaria a jogar em seu computador trouxa e lhe daria aulas de quidditch desde novo. Eu sabia que perguntar ao meu marido sobre sua preferência não ajudaria em nada, pois Ronald jamais me diria que preferia ter um filho a uma filha.

Meses depois de me casar, descobri-me grávida. Ronald insistiu que verificássemos o sexo do bebê antes do nascimento, ainda que eu preferisse deixar como surpresa. Isso me pareceu um sinal de que ele ansiava por um filho, mas eu estava enganada.

Quando descobrimos que nossa primeira criança seria uma menina, Ronald comemorou com alegria e disse que as mulheres Weasley são duronas como os garotos e a única garota Granger que ele chegou a conhecer era a mulher mais linda que ele conhecera até então.

Nos poucos meses entre a descoberta e o parto, Ronald planejou cada momento da infância de nossa menina, falou que ensinaria ela a voar em uma vassoura, faria questão de acompanhá-la quando tivesse que embarcar para Hogwarts pela primeira vez e, certa noite, com tom solene, ele declarou que ele faria o serviço de acordar à noite para ver o bebê quando chorasse.

Quando nossa filha nasceu, Ronald já a tinha nomeado havia muito tempo. O nome: Rose._ Porque ela será minha delicada flor_, foi a justificativa do meu marido. E ele não faltou com seus planos. Ele se levantava à noite para vê-la quando chorava, brincava com ela, levava para passear, até trocava as fraudas.

Rose era exatamente tudo o que Ronald sempre desejara. Uma menina durona, mas com aparência frágil. Confesso que ela se parecia fisicamente comigo, ainda que fosse ruiva como meu marido e toda a sua família. Mas era mais parecida com ele em personalidade, gostava de brincadeiras e de montar a sua vassoura de brinquedo. _Ela é o Ronald em miniatura, querida_, foi o que disse minha sogra quando os viu brincando juntos logo que Rose completou um ano.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época que descobri que estava grávida de novo, mas daquela vez Ronald não ficou tão entusiasmado quanto da última. A primeira preocupação dele foi Rose, afinal ele planejara a infância dela como filha única e não queria ter que dividir o tempo que os dois tinham juntos com mais uma criança.

É claro que ele jamais me confessou isso. Mas era visível quando ele consolou Rose, que deu um escândalo de ciúmes quando contamos sobre seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, e enquanto acompanhava a gravidez. Quando chegou o momento, Ronald não se preocupou em descobrir o sexo da criança logo e eu pude optar por aguardar o parto para descobrir, como queria desde sempre.

A situação estava me preocupando, pois não queria que Ronald fosse tão óbvio com isso. Eu não o culpava por ter tanta intimidade com Rose e querer que seu tempo fosse todo para ela, mas ele não podia deixar que o seu segundo filho soubesse disso.

Foi nesse clima de preocupação que o primeiro garoto da família nasceu. Quem escolheu seu nome fui eu mesma, um nome comum: Hugo. Ronald queria homenagear seu irmão, Fred, que morrera anos antes, mas eu não deixei, pois queria que o garoto tivesse um nome próprio, não o do tio.

Com o nascimento, Ronald novamente ficou empolgado. O menino era parecido com Rose, de semelhança com o pai só tinha os cabelos ruivos e algumas, poucas, sardas no rosto. Ronald disse naquela ocasião que deveríamos ter mais filhos, pois assim poderiam montar um time de quidditch em casa.

Eu quem trocava as suas fraldas e me levantava à noite quando ele chorava, pois havíamos decidido que Ronald cuidaria da ciumenta Rose, já que lidava melhor com o temperamento explosivo dela.

Confesso que a falta de entusiasmo do meu marido sumiu completamente com o nascimento de Hugo. Ele gostava do menino, ainda que não tivesse com ele a mesma afinidade que tinha com Rose.

Hugo demorou mais que Rose para falar e se equilibrar sobre as duas pernas, de forma que apenas quando ele completou dois anos me senti segura de dar-lhe uma vassoura de brinquedo para acompanhar o pai e a irmã nas brincadeiras.

Hugo. Entretanto, não gostou da brincadeira e logo largou a vassoura, se sentou ao meu lado e pôs-se a pedir que lhe contasse a sua história favorita do livro de contos infantis, que, coincidentemente, era a história dos três irmãos que desafiaram a morte.

Acontece que, antes de lhe dar a vassoura, enquanto o pai e a irmã brincavam, eu o distraia contando-lhe histórias infantis bruxas ou trouxas. E, no momento em que o vi largar a vassoura para ouvir histórias, soube que Hugo jamais atenderia às expectativas de Ronald.

E assim foi. Na medida em que Hugo e Rose cresciam, suas diferenças ficavam mais evidentes. Rose era ativa, gostava de brincar com James e pregar peças nos primos, adorava o quidditch. Hugo gostava de ler, como eu, mas apenas livros de histórias e, nos encontros com os primos, ele se sentava ao lado de Albus, filho mais novo de Harry, e os dois, viciados em quadrinhos trouxas, trocavam idéias a respeito de seus personagens favoritos.

Isso o afastou de Ronald, que não tinha paciência para as intermináveis conversas sobre a sua última leitura. Eu sentia que meu marido amava o filho tanto quanto a filha, mas ele não conseguia demonstrar da única maneira que conhecia, por isso se manteve distante.

A princípio, Hugo era jovem demais para reparar, mas era um garoto inteligente e, observando a relação dos primos com seus respectivos pais, descobriu que a sua com o seu não era a ideal.

Não descobrimos imediatamente qual era o problema com o menino, que estava parando de comer durante as refeições em família e, repentinamente, começara a apresentar um comportamento explosivo como o da irmã. Tentamos conversar com ele, mas ele não falava a respeito.

Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio enquanto ele observava Rose rindo enquanto o pai a ensinava como montar uma vassoura de verdade. Mas ele era esperto, jamais deixou que eu ou Ronald reparássemos no seu ciúme e só fiquei sabendo disso quando ele se sentiu bem em me contar, anos mais tarde.

Reparamos, entretanto, que as brigas entre os irmãos ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes e as razões mais bobas e sem sentido. Achamos que isso fora conseqüência da recém-adquirida sensibilidade dele e, por alguma razão que desconhecemos, jamais ligamos isso à Rose.

Finalmente, depois de meses tentando encontrar a solução para o problema de Hugo sem saber qual era, descobrimos o que o afligia. Foi em uma das freqüentes reuniões da família do meu marido.

Como sempre, nós, adultos, nos sentamos para conversar na sala e deixamos as crianças se divertindo no quintal. Mas Rose, que, aos oito anos, já se transformava em uma mocinha e começava a se interessar por garotos, se sentou ao lado de Victoire, filha mais velha de Bill, irmão mais velho de Ronald, e pôs-se a perguntar a respeito dos garotos que a mais velha beijara.

Isso não passou despercebido. Hugo logo viu o interesse de Rose por beijos e garotos. Deve ter pensado algo como _eu sou um garoto!_, mas jamais ficamos sabendo o que exatamente se passou na cabeça do meu menino naquele momento. Do evento em si, apenas soubemos o que Victoire nos relatou, já que os dois irmãos soluçavam tanto que mal conseguiam dizer qualquer palavra.

- _Eu conversava com Rose sobre os garotos – a Rose cresceu tanto e tão rápido, não é, tia? Mal posso acreditar que é a mesma que eu segurei no colo quando era bebê. Enfim, ela me perguntou sobre os garotos e beijos, acho que achou que eu saberia mais por ser mais velha_, - acrescentou a menina rapidamente quando viu que os pais a observavam com visível curiosidade, - _então o Hugo apareceu do nada do lado da Rose e perguntou porque não perguntava para ele sobre garotos, afinal, ele era um. E Rose e eu rimos dele, eu achei tão fofo ele querendo ajudar a irmã a entender os garotos sem saber o que significavam as perguntas dela. Hugo sempre pareceu tão mais novo que a Rose, não é? Deve ser porque é um menino, mamãe sempre diz que as meninas crescem mais rápido._

- _Continue, Victoire! _– Eu confesso que fui severa com a pobre menina, mas queria respostas a respeito do comportamento do meu filho, afinal, ele era jovem demais para entender o que fizera e eu sabia que ele andara brigando em demasia com a irmã.

- _S__im, desculpe-me tia! Bom, eu e Rose rimos dele e Rose disse que era melhor ele não se meter no que não entendia, mas Hugo disse que entendia sim, _eu sou um garoto_, foi o que ele nos disse. Rose disse que, mesmo que ele fosse garoto, era muito criança para entender sobre beijos. E Hugo disse que sabia sim sobre beijos e a beijou na boca. 'Ta, nem foi beijo direito, ele só encostou a boca dele na dela. Foi até bonitinho! Mas a Rose o empurrou no chão e ele caiu, foi por isso que ele começou a berrar. A Rose correu pra dentro gritando _meu primeiro beijo!!!_. E o resto vocês já sabem._

Eu estava preocupada. Será que aquilo era resultante de alguma admiração, que futuramente daria lugar à paixão? Não, eu sabia que, aos seis anos, Hugo era muito jovem para sentir um amor tão forte que resultasse em raiva e para compreender que um beijo como o que ele dera significava mais do que um simples abraço. Mas eu ainda pensava que aquilo poderia ser fruto da minha imaginação, pois eu sabia, mesmo então, que estava ansiosa para arrumar qualquer desculpa para o comportamento do menino que não fosse o amor platônico pela irmã.

Ronald e eu voltamos nosso olhar para o menino que soluçava encolhido no colo do pai – Rose correra para dentro da casa e Molly, minha sogra, tentava fazer com que a menina destrancasse o banheiro. Ronald queria realizar essa tarefa e tenho certeza que seria mais eficaz que sua mãe, mas eu pedi que ele ficasse comigo para tentarmos compreender, juntos, a atitude do nosso filho mais novo.

Meu marido exigiu que o filho se explicasse imediatamente. Eu o achei severo demais e, aparentemente, Hugo pensou o mesmo, porque recomeçou a chorar e se debater no colo do pai, querendo que ele o largasse. Mas Ronald o segurou com força nos seus braços. Eu me aproximei olhando com raiva para o meu marido e coloquei a mão sobre os lindos cabelos avermelhados do meu filho, pedindo calmamente que ele parasse de chorar e contasse o que acontecera.

- _Achei que papai ficaria feliz se eu explicasse para a Rose como era beijar um menino. É que ele gosta tanto dela, achei que gostaria de mim se eu fizesse alguma coisa por ela._

Isso foi o cúmulo para mim, peguei Hugo no colo imediatamente e sai como ele nos meus braços da casa dos meus sogros sem proferir sequer uma palavra. Antes de desaparatar, ouvi seu irmão, George, comentar com Ronald em tom de brincadeira que aquela noite ele passaria no sofá da casa.

Ronald só chegou em casa uma hora depois. Ele tinha Rose adormecida em seus braços e foi levar sua menina para o quarto antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra para mim ou para Hugo, que se encontrava ao meu lado olhando as figuras de um livro de histórias infantis trouxas. Ele sempre gostara das ilustrações imóveis que os trouxas faziam.

Quando voltou, me encarou da porta. Quando olhou nos meus olhos, eu percebi que estava preocupado e arrependido de sua atitude com o menino, provavelmente ele não percebera até o momento o quanto fora ausente na vida do filho. Sai do quarto de fininho e segurei o rosto dele entre minhas mãos, forçando-o a olhar nos meus olhos. Converse com ele, eu disse e fui para a sala aguardar.

Cochilei enquanto esperava os dois, afinal fora um dia cansativo.

Acordei com Ronald me sacudindo com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Perguntei a ele, sonolenta, como fora a conversa. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e pôs-se a relatar o que acontecera desde o momento em que saiu do quarto.

- _Ele percebeu quando entrei no quarto e pareceu incomodado com a minha presença. Mione, eu juro que nunca imaginei que ele pensasse que eu não gosto dele!_ – lancei um sorriso amarelo para o meu marido, ele nunca fora bom em lidar com os sentimentos das outras pessoas, - _pois bem, entrei no quarto e perguntei a ele que livro era aquele, ele não me respondeu, só continuou a olhar as figuras,_ meu filho, _eu disse, então_, não sei o que eu fiz para você achar que não gosto de você. Que tal você me contar? _Então, ele desgrudou os olhos daquele maldito livro e disse que eu sempre ficava só com Rose e que Albus contou a ele que o Harry quem havia ensinado ele a ler e a mexer naquela máquina trouxa, o computador. __É só porque sou um garoto? Você gosta mais da Rose e da mamãe por elas serem meninas, não é?,__ e a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar é que nunca percebi que os olhos dele são diferente dos da Rose. Bom, não até vê-los lacrimosos hoje e perceber que se parecem com os meus quando eu chorava diante do espelho, quando tinha a idade dele._

- E_u disse a você que o menino precisava conversar mais com o pai dele. Mas você nunca me escuta, não é? Ainda tem aquele velho hábito de achar que está sempre certo e os outros quem estão errados,_ - eu disse impaciente. Estava chateada com a falta de tato do meu marido, que sequer fingira que se interessava pelas coisas que nosso filho mais novo fazia.

- _Hermione, você sabe muito bem que eu jamais fui bom em compreender os sentimentos dos outros quando estes não me são ditos claramente. Mas agora estou ciente de que não estava cumprindo o meu dever com um dos meus dois filhos e prometo que vou começar a passar mais tempo com o Hugo. Tenho que encontrar algo pelo qual nos interessemos os dois, apenas isso. Então eu fiz o que você me disse para fazer, conversei com ele. Descobri que ele tem um forte interesse por coisas trouxas, como meu pai. Então, prometi levá-lo àquele parque de diversões trouxa no vilarejo perto da casa dos meus pais e ele me fez prometer também que iríamos somente nós dois na primeira vez,_ mas da segunda podemos levar a Rose e o Albus_, nas palavras dele._

Fiquei orgulhosa. Jamais houve qualquer problema semelhante no relacionamento entre pai e filho. Os dois se divertiram imensamente no parque de diversões e voltaram muitas vezes, algumas levando Rose, outras apenas eles.

Também descobrimos que, ainda que Hugo não tivesse talento no quidditch, passatempo favorito de seu pai, tinha muito interesse na profissão dele. O que rendeu em várias visitas de Hugo ao setor dos aurores do Ministério.

A relação entre os irmãos, que já era bastante instável, ficou pior. Rose se ressentia dos momentos de Hugo sozinho com seu amado pai e demorou muitos anos até que perdoasse o irmão por aquele beijo. Apenas o fez quando descobriu que ainda que aquilo pudesse mesmo ser chamado de primeiro beijo, o que importava mesmo era a pessoa que estava beijando.

Dezoito anos depois disso, eu escrevo esse relato. Hugo, hoje, é escritor de poesias e vive com Albus em Hogsmead, onde está livre do assédio de suas centenas de fãs trouxas.

Rose é casada com o filho do maior rival de seu pai, mas ainda assim Ronald adora o jovem Scorpius, que sabe ser encantador e parece fazer nossa filha muito feliz. Nossa menina é uma mulher e não tem ressentimentos em relação ao Hugo, mas eu sei que eles jamais seriam grandes amigos, pois são muito diferentes. A maior alegria de Ronald é o pequeno Ron, filho de dois anos de idade do casal.

Mas não escrevo esse longo relato para falar de Rose, mas para mostrar ao Ronald e ao Harry que esse casamento que nossos filhos declararam existir perante a família na semana passada nada tem a ver com o fracasso deles como pais.

Ainda que Hugo tenha tido uma convivência próxima comigo e, mais tarde, tivesse declarado que eu fora a fonte de inspiração para suas primeiras poesias, ele adorava o pai e este esteve presente na vida dele durante os últimos dezoito anos. Através dos relatos de Hugo, também percebemos que Albus gostava muito de Harry e o admirava como pessoa e como pai. Certa vez, ainda criança, Hugo me perguntou:

- _Mãe, tio Harry é um daqueles heróis com super poderes como os das histórias trouxas?_

Eu ri imediatamente da pergunta de meu filho e isso pareceu fazê-lo pensar que eu discordava dele, pois acrescentou:

-_ Bom, é que as pessoas sempre o reconhecem quando ele anda na rua. Eu sempre achei que ele era o Ministro da Magia, mas ontem o Al disse que era o herói do mundo mágico. E ele parecia estar tão orgulhoso que eu achei que era como o Super-Homem ou o Batman, das histórias trouxas._

Eu ri novamente, o que fez com que Hugo ficasse da forma mais fofa que conheço até o presente momento, com as bochechas completamente avermelhadas. Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente e disse ao Hugo que Harry derrotara o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso que já existiu, Voldemort.

-_ Então é por isso que o Al age como se o pai dele fosse um herói!_

Mas acho que Hugo estava errado, não era por causa de Voldemort. Afinal, todo menino costuma ter um momento em que considera o pai um herói e nem Hugo, nem Albus escaparam desse momento. E, a julgar pela forma como Al trata o pai até hoje, acredito que ele ainda o considere um verdadeiro herói. E não por causa de Voldemort, mas porque Harry é, para ele, um excelente pai.

Termino meu relato dizendo que tanto eu quanto Ginny apoiamos nossos filhos, então que Ronald e Harry não se ponham contra, pois, se decorrer dessa forma, Ronald dormirá no sofá até que aprenda a respeitar a decisão do filho e Harry não terá mais os conselhos que tanto preza para suas aulas em Hogwarts, pois não será bem vindo em nossa casa até que tenha feito as pazes com seu filho do meio. E eu não sei o que Ginny fará com vocês, mas tenho certeza que será igualmente ruim.

Espero que eles se certifiquem, então, de enviar presentes para o novo membro de nossa família e cartas congratulando-os pela menina que, finalmente, conseguiram adotar. Caso os dois não saibam ou finjam não saber, estou dizendo agora que ainda é um bebê recém nascido e seu nome, escolhido pelos pais, é Lily, para homenagear a irmã e prima que, segundo o que os dois disseram, sempre os apoiou. Foi escolhida por causa dos olhos verdes como os do Albus.

Hoje à noite enviarei uma carta aos meninos perguntando se os pais escreveram a eles e os dois terão que se virar sem cama e sem conselhos se a resposta não for afirmativa.

- _Eu sou um garoto, mas gosto de um garoto, sempre gostei. - _Foi o que me disse Hugo quando declarou, em uma carta, que amava o primo, no quinto ano dele e sétimo ano de Albus em Hogwarts. – _Se nem você compreender isso, mãe, irei morar com Albus em um apartamento que, você sabe, ele alugou em Hogsmead quando recebeu aquela proposta de trabalhar como aprendiz do tio George na loja dele e do papai. E tio George sabe sobre nós e disse que Albus é genial demais e, a menos que ele faça amor com um cara dentro da loja dele para todos verem, ele não se importa com o fato dele ser gay. Eu sei o que vai dizer, parece improvável saído da boca do tio George, mas eu não vou dizer palavras tão grosseiras para ouvidos delicados como os seus, mãe._

- _Eu e Hugo sempre fomos amigos, mamãe_, - Foi o que o Albus escreveu para a mãe dele e ela me mostrou com um sorriso de cumplicidade. Mesmo que Albus admire tanto o pai, ele também o conhece e sabia que ele não o aceitaria, então contou para a mãe, que, em sua opinião, era a única que poderia convencer o Harry. – _Eu e Hugo estamos apaixonados desde sempre e quero que saiba que nada vai nos impedir de ficarmos juntos. Mamãe, eu o amo de verdade. Queremos viver juntos e criar a nossa menina, que vamos adotar ainda como bebê de berço. Hugo já faz sucesso como poeta, os trouxas parecem adorá-lo, e eu vou começar a trabalhar com tio George e tio Ron. Tio George já sabe e não se importa com minha escolha, Hugo diz que tio Ron não vai gostar, mas nós todos sabemos que quem comanda o negócio é tio George, então meu emprego não corre perigo. Apóia a gente, mãe, precisamos do seu apoio e do da tia Mione._

Aceitei prontamente a decisão de nosso filho e Ginny também. Ronald e Harry farão o mesmo, é claro, mesmo que forçados. Em minha carta, esta noite, convidá-los-ei para o jantar aqui em casa no próximo fim de semana, afinal, quero conhecer minha primeira neta.

E espero que Harry e Ronald já tenham, então, feito as pazes com os meninos, afinal, Albus e Hugo não têm culpa se são garotos que gostam de garotos. Nem os pais deles.


End file.
